dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Choi (New Earth)
Both Ray and Ryan were later employed by Checkmate, as their powers were necessary to activate the Black Gambit, the plan to transport the last free humans on Earth-0 to another universe. Despite receiving Ray's blessing, Ryan decided to create a new identity for himself. After defeating Killer Moth, Ray told him to continue using the Atom title. Brightest Day & "Death" Ryan came home after a day of fighting the Floronic Man only to find Deathstroke and his Titans there to greet him. A fight ensued and Ryan was attacked by Deathstroke, clawed by Cheshire, burned by Cinder, slung by Tattooed Man, and shut down by Osiris. During the fight, his girlfriend had walked in and Deathstroke decided to stay the battle so she wouldn't be hurt. Without knowing what was happening, she left, and Ryan died that day in the fight, finally slain by Deathstroke's blade. He was packaged and sent to Dwarfstar in a matchbox as proof of his death. Convergence It was revealed that he didn't die, but was somehow trapped in a miniverse, where only Ray could hear him. Apparently, Ryan managed to shrink a part of him before Deathstroke killed him and his soul went to that part. | Powers = * : Ryan Choi originally possessed no superhuman abilities; all of his perceived powers derived from his equipment. At the end of the series, though, Ryan was able to control his own size and mass without equipment, though to what degree and by what mechanism was left unclear. | Abilities = * : (IQ 200+). * : Choi is a Ph.D. in Nuclear Physics. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Bio-Belt: Ryan used a size-changing belt called the Bio-Belt to become the Atom. The Bio-Belt gave its wearer the ability to take any height from his full size on down through the subatomic. It also gave him the ability to assume any mass, any weight, and any density at any height, from his full mass on down. The Bio-Belt was later revealed to be a product of Chronos' travels through time, though its location and time of origin have not been revealed. The belt used "matter-borrowing" worm-like creatures to operate. Mayfield possessed two Bio-Belts; the one not given to Ryan was given to Dwarfstar, and later used by Panda and Ryan himself. Both belts have since been destroyed, though Ryan now possesses the Atom powers innately. * Singularity Field Generator: This device plugs into the Bio-Belt, drawing on its power. It translates the environment around Ryan when he shrinks, enabling him to breathe. It also maintains Ryan's stability for a prolonged period when he shrinks, preventing him from exploding. Stories since the destruction of the Bio-Belt have not revealed if Ryan still uses, or even needs, the generator. | Transportation = * Bangstick: The Lighter Than Air Society created a particle drive device, based on technology retrieved from the Waiting, which Helmond Kettering calls the Bangstick. This device enables the Atom to propel his body at great speeds through subatomic environments. The Bangstick was destroyed during Ryan's microscopic adventure against Chronos and Lady Chronos; it has not been revealed if Ryan has replaced it. | Weapons = * Bangstick: The Bangstick, mentioned above, could also be used as a concussive weapon. | Notes = * Ryan Choi is a self-professed atheist. * He was born 1983 and supposedly died 2011 which makes Ryan 28 years old. | Trivia = * Grant Morrison submitted a ten-page outline for a new Atom series to DC's editorial staff, but his commitment to the weekly series 52 precluded him from actually working on the title. The ongoing series, entitled The All-New Atom, was passed along to writer Gail Simone, artist John Byrne and inker Trevor Scott. * Although officially introduced in ''Brave New World'' #1, the new Atom made a cameo teaser appearance in a two-page preview spread at the end of . * Not long after becoming the Atom, Ryan found himself in a relationship with the repentant super villain Giganta, another professor at Ivy University. | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = Atom (comics) | Links = * Power of the Atom }} Category:2006 Character Debuts Category:Lighter Than Air Society members Category:Atheists